


Part 2

by Danagirl623



Series: Daddy [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Caning, Daddy/little - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Reward, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danagirl623/pseuds/Danagirl623
Summary: Lockie's big reward.Thanks to my friend RussianWitch. She's amazing and I adore her. She beta'd this for me, but of course if there's a mistake. Blame me, not her.come join us in our Sherlock Discord. We're trying to grow the group.  https://discord.gg/ayv3uM9Also, PurpleMama, I don't know you, but you read *everything* I write, and I really, really, really appreciate you.





	Part 2

_ I miss you, John. Come home. SH _

 

John read the message and laughed before he put his phone down on the desk. He clicked on his 7:45 am appointment, and created a note for the patient. He pulled the microphone over and dictated his note. 

 

“73 year old female presents today for persistent complaint of SOB with history of COPD. Per patient’s daughter, pt is not very compliant with any of her inhalers. Ordered Duoneb to be administered STAT, which nurse Mary did administer. Prior to medication O2 levels were 91, after completion of nebulizer treatment O2 was 97. This demonstrates marked improvement and I used this as a teaching tool to reenforce with patient proper medication compliance. Pt did verbalize understanding, however as her PCP for over four years her history tells me she is just placating me.”  

 

John pushed the mic away from his mouth to click a few buttons. He grinned as he signed his chart, and went to the next patient. John managed to burn through a few patients this way before his phone interrupted his thoughts. John grabbed his phone, then flipped it over to read the message. 

 

_ Daddy, it’s your best boy. If I get everything cleaned up… Can we play tonight? <3 Lock _

 

John paused to think of a reply, before he sent

 

_ If you do all your chores to the best of your ability, Lockie, we’ll see what tricks Daddy has up his sleeves for you.  _

 

_ When will you be home? <3 Lock _

 

_ 17:30. I love you my best boy. Daddy. _

 

John pulled his mic back over to him, as he turned the phone face down. He clicked on his 10:00 patient, and pulled the note up. He stared at the screen. 

 

Every single medical thought was wiped clean from his mind because now, he knew that his husband was scurrying around their apartment in an attempt to get laid. 

 

A knock on the doorframe made him jump. “Dr. Watson? Your 12:45 is here. You know she’s a talker.” 

 

“Of course, Mary. Thank you so much.”

 

John flipped his phone over to re-read the messages from his husband with a grin. He tapped his phone, thinking with glee about tonight, as he stood up to attend to his patients. 

  
  
  


John paused at the top of the steps to 221B Baker Street. He smoothed his tailored suit out before he entered his home. John’s eyes searched for his husband as came in the door. He toed his dress shoes off, before he locked the door behind him. His eyes landed on the lithe man’s muscular back.

 

“Hey baby!”

 

“Daddy! Hi!” The lithe brunette said, with a wide smile and a bit of a toe bounce. “I worked so hard today.”  

 

John walked over to his husband and wrapped his arms around the younger man. John felt the man’s body sag against his with a sigh of happiness. “I can tell you did. The flat looks great.” 

 

“I left your sweater out if you’d like to change.” 

 

“Would you like me to wear my sweater?” John asked. He felt the head placed on his shoulder nod yes. “Ok love, I’ll go change. You finish brewing the tea, then go kneel by my chair.” 

 

“Can I have a kiss first?” he asked in a small voice, pulling back just a bit. 

 

John grinned up the tall man, before he pulled him down for a sweet, closed mouth kiss. John patted his love’s arm, before he disappeared into the bedroom. John undressed himself, stretching out his body as he moved around the room. He threw his suit into the hamper. He pulled his pants off, then shook his thin khaki trousers out. He slid them over his thighs and up to his hips thinking.  

 

“Tonight I’m going to spoil the lad. The flat looks great.” He decided out loud, before he pulled his oatmeal colored sweater. He went to the bathroom, and fussed with his hair and brushed his teeth. 

 

When he was as put together as he could be, he went to his consulting chair and sat down in it. He reached to the left for his tea and pulled the cup to his lips. He felt his boy lean into him, and covered his smile with the tea cup. 

 

“So, my love, the flat looks amazing. Your hard work is really showing.” John reached a hand out, to gently stroke wild curls. “ You may speak, darling boy.”

 

“Thank you, Daddy. Lestrade came over and he helped me stay focused. I hate him sometimes, but he was right.”

 

“Did you ask for help, or did he text you?”

 

“I asked for help, Daddy. It was such a big job, and Ro-”

 

“Rosie didn’t want to help?” John chuckled, sipping his tea. 

 

“Her version of helping is digging things out after I put them away, smashing crackers after I vacuum. Molls actually took her for the night. I told her that I would text her tomorrow when you were ready.”

 

“That’s so helpful. You really are Daddy’s helper bee.” John placed his tea cup down, and grinned. 

 

“You look really handsome, Daddy. That’s my favorite sweater,” The boy admitted, shyly. 

 

“Thank you, baby. Since you were such a helpful boy and did your chores so well, I’m going to spoil you. So, to start with, I’d like you to take a bubble bath and insert your vibrating plug in your arse.”

 

Sherlock’s grin grew even larger. “By myself?”

 

“I think you can handle it. I know you enjoy being self sufficient. I’m going to drink more tea and then I’ll join you in the bedroom when I’m ready.” John grinned at his boy’s big eyes of surprise. “Now, I need you to be as loud as possible. You know how I enjoy you pleasing yourself.”

 

“Can I come?” the brunette asked, his whole body practically vibrating in excitement.

 

“Can or may?”

 

“May! May I come, please, Daddy. I’ve been such a good boy.” 

 

“As many times as you want tonight, my boy.” John’s eyes crinkled in happiness. 

 

“May I go?”

 

“In a moment, my boy. When you’re done, I want you to place the beach towel on the bed and wait for me. On all fours. I want to see that pert arse and pretty little plug.”

 

The brunet nodded his head, and grinned widely. He shifted from knee to knee in excitement. “Yes, Daddy!” 

 

John smiled, then held his cheek out for a kiss. The boy rushed to comply, and threw in a hug too before he disappeared into the bedroom. 

 

John chuckled to himself, and crossed his legs as he leaned back against his chair. He made himself another cuppa and pulled his book over to himself. He opened it to a page at random, and pretended to read it. 

 

Really, he was listening to the sounds coming from the bedroom, then the bathroom. The sound of water filling the ancient tub, the soft sigh of happiness as the boy lowered himself into the tub. John uncrossed his legs, and adjusted his erection before he brought his hand back up to the book. He could almost see the movement of the lithe body, as he played in the water, even possibly stroking himself. 

 

John chewed his lip, and popped his own trousers open to stroke himself a bit. He continued to listen to the boy’s bathtime routine. John imagined the cool lube being squeezed onto long violinist fingers. 

 

“Do it right.” John shouted a reminder, with a chuckle at the resulting grumble. “Up to four fingers, before you insert the plug.” 

 

“Yes, Daddy.” the boy called, in response, but happily complied playing with his own arse. 

 

John slowly stroked himself as he thought about his boy working his own plush arse. He clutched at his consulting chair, focusing on the tugs at his own prick. He worked to bring himself just to the edge of coming, before he tucked himself away. He placed both hands on the arms of his chair, and clutched them breathing through the arousal. 

 

“Ooo, Ooo! Daddy! Please!”  the cry brought John’s attention back to the bathroom. “Please, Daddy! Can I? I’ve--” a grunt here, sound of a slick hand over skin. “May- I.. Daddy, please let me come!”

 

“Go ahead,” John huffed, trying not to come himself. John tried to ignore the groan from the bathroom, and the resulting panting. 

 

“Thank you, Daddy!” he heard from the bathroom, and the water turning on. 

 

John leaned back with practiced ease, pointedly ignoring the sounds from the bathroom and his erection too. 

 

_ Get yourself together, Watson. You’re a grown man, not some teenager… Masturbating to the sounds of your lover getting off. _

 

“Oh, fuck off,” John muttered to himself, then laughed. 

 

“Daddy, I’m almost ready!” 

 

“Take your time, baby. I’m happy right now.” 

 

John turned back to his book, and this time he really did get absorbed in his book. He spent quite a few minutes lost in the book before the creaking of the bed shifting caught his attention. He snapped the book shut with relish, and went into the bedroom.

 

As John walked in, he caught the delicious sight of the boy’s plush arse presented to him. Sherlock’s skin a bit pink from the hot shower. Buried between the two cheeks was a bright pink flared base. John chewed his lip in excitement. John couldn’t resist slapping beautiful arse presented to him. 

 

“So, my darling boy,” John ran his hand over both cheeks with a grin. “I’m going to have so much fun with you tonight. You can come as much as you want, without asking permission. This night is an indulgence. A special treat for my well behaved boy. It’s so helpful to me to come home to a clean flat.” 

 

“How was work, Daddy?” 

 

“Oh, I was a bit distracted, but don’t worry I made it home safely.” John grinned, running his hands over the offered arse. “Where’s the remote darling boy?” John asked, as he tugged at the plug in the boy’s arse. The boy whimpered, arching his back.

 

“On your phone, Daddy.” 

 

John fumbled with the aged smartphone and found the new app. He opened it, and idly kissed Sherlock’s arse. Once the app was loaded, he pressed it. Sherlock’s entire body jumped, and a low moan escaped from his mouth. “Oh, that was lovely, boy.” 

 

John leaned over, and placed more kisses on Sherlock’s pert arse. With his free hand, he reached under the boy to fondle at his balls. John rolled them between his fingers savoring the weight of them. John pressed the button and held it a little longer than before. 

 

A vibration buried deep within those plush arse cheeks, caused Sherlock’s entire body to shudder. “Daddy! Please!”

 

“Already saying “please”? Mmm,” John asked, as he bit a trail up one thigh and down the other. 

 

“It’s. The plug is in too deep….” 

 

“Is it sitting against your prostate?” John asked, as Sherlock nodded. “Then it’s right where it should be.” Sherlock whined, while John took a step back with a laugh. Again, he ran his hands over the boy’s arse, appreciatively. A whine came from his boy, and John couldn’t help but smirk. “Baby, do you want a bit of a spanking?”

 

The boy whined, again, and arched his back. “Yes, Daddy, please…”

 

John tsked, before he pressed the ‘vibration’ button on his phone.  “That’s not the proper way to answer Daddy.” 

 

“Daddy, please,” the boy groaned, the plug vibrating deep within him. “May I have a bit of-” a shudder racked the brunet’s body. “A bit of a spanking?”

 

There was no warning, no preamble as John repeatedly smacked the globes of the beautiful arse in front of him. 

 

The sounds of smacks and cries of “Daddy! Please!” rang out throughout the room. John stopped suddenly, to press the button on his cell phone. 

 

A vibration deep within Sherlock caused the boy to moan, and whine.  “Please, Daddy! May I-”

 

“Go ahead and come, my boy,” John said, kindly continuing to slap the reddened cheeks. John switched his hands, and really focused on the space where the thighs meet ass. John’s own erection made itself known as he continued to slap at the reddened cheeks and thighs. With his free hand, he adjusted his own hard on through his trousers. 

 

The boy on his hands and knees was shaking and whining, as he was orgasming. Come shooting out of his hard cock all over the beach towel on the bed. 

 

John used his free hand to reach under the boy and gather some come in his palm. He switched his stance and swatted the offered arse in front of him with his come filled hand. He pulled back, and cracked the other cheek leaving the last of the come smeared on the plush cheek.

  
  


“Yellow, Daddy!” the boy cried as he panted, and John stopped instantly, running his hands soothingly over the boy’s arsecheeks. 

 

“You are so clever!” John praised him, coming to stand beside him. He pressed his hand onto the boy’s neck, and applied gentle pressure. Sherlock panted loudly, sniffling a bit. “Are you crying?”

 

“Yes, Daddy, but I’m not scared. I used my words like you showed me!”

 

“Yes you did!” John agreed, leaning over to kiss Sherlock’s cheek. “Why don’t you sit up on your knees for me, sweetheart?” John shuffled up onto the bed, and leaned back on the pillows before he pulled his boy into his lap. “How’s my boy?” John asked, as he was running his fingers through the young man’s hair. With his free hand, John wiped the boy’s face free of tears.

 

“I’m a little bad, Daddy! I-” Sherlock started, then wrinkled his forehead together, thinking. Sherlock wiggled his bottom against John’s hardon. A subtle moan escaped from John’s lips causing the boy to smile. “Daddy! You’re excited!” 

 

“Of course I am!” John smiled, rubbing Sherlock’s back gently. “I get the immense pleasure-”

 

“What does immense mean?”

 

“What does Daddy say about interrupting adults?” John asked, chidingly.

 

Sherlock hid his face in John’s throat before he muttered, “Daddy says not to do it no matter how 

‘cited I get.” 

 

John continued to rub his boy’s back. “I know you got excited, Lockie, but if Daddy doesn’t help you be better now, what will you become when you grow up?”

  
“A hoodlum!” Sherlock gasped, brushing his hair out of his face. 

 

“Is that what you want to be?”

 

“No, Daddy! I want to be your best boy!” 

 

“Good news, baby. You already are.” 

 

Sherlock beamed, and wrapped his arms around John’s neck. “Thank you, Daddy.”

 

John kissed the boy’s cheek adoringly, and ran his nose along Sherlock’s ear. “Does my boy want a special treat?”

 

“What kind of treat, Daddy?”  Sherlock asked, innocently. 

 

“A bit of caning.”

 

“Daddy!” Sherlock gasped, happily. “Can we use the new cane?” 

 

“Is that the one you want to use?” 

 

“Oh, yes, please Daddy! I would love-”  Sherlock cut himself off. He tucked his hair behind his ears. “Daddy, will you please use the new cane?”

 

“Of course, darling, boy,” John kissed the top of his boy’s head. “When you’re ready, go get it.” 

 

Sherlock smiled widely, before he wrapped his arms around John’s neck again and squeezed. “Thank you so much, Daddy.” 

 

“You earned this, baby boy. You worked so hard today,”  John nuzzled at Sherlock’s ear. “I’m so proud of you.” 

 

In a whirl, Sherlock clambered off John’s lap and ran over to the toy cupboard. John watched him rifle through the neatly placed toys in an attempt to get his prize. John grinned, as he watched the inflamed arse bounce. Finally the toy was found, and Sherlock ran over to where John sat. He lowered himself clumsily to his knees and held the toy up to John.

 

John leaned forward with a groan to kiss the boy’s forehead. 

 

With a glance from John’s crotch to his eyes, Sherlock asked carefully, “Daddy, may I suck you?” 

 

“I don’t know, baby,” John said, running his fingers through sweaty curls.

 

“But, Daddy! I love sucking you.”

 

“I know you do, sweet boy, but…” John trailed off as Sherlock leaned forward, and mouthed at the straining erection through John’s trousers. 

 

“Please, Daddy. You’re so big and excited. I can help. I’m a good helper,” Sherlock begged, continuing to mouth at John’s cock. 

 

John moaned softly, before he grabbed a fistfull of Sherlock’s hair to tilt back his head. John searched his face for a second before he nodded consent. Sherlock grinned widely, and started fumbling at John’s trousers. Finally he was able to pull them down, and free John’s engorged cock. 

 

Sherlock stared at it intently for a moment before he wrapped a hand around it directing it to his mouth. Quickly, the perfect Cupid’s bow was wrapped around John’s reddened head. Sherlock swirled his tongue around the head stroking up and down John’s dick. 

 

“Open your mouth,”  John instructed before he started to thrust up into Sherlock’s mouth. John grabbed the back of Sherlock’s head as he thrusted in a steady rhythm. “Fuck, Lock-” 

 

Sherlock leaned forward and swallowed John’s dick down holding it in his mouth. Sherlock pulled almost the entire way off before he started sucking at the head. John’s moans grew audible, before he twisted a fistfull of Sherlock’s hair as he come. 

 

The orgasm surprised Sherlock who coughed, sputtered, and struggled to swallow it while breathing at the same time. 

 

“You’re so good,” John cooed, watching his boy struggle for a second. Sherlock looked up at John proudly with come and spittle dripping down his chin. “That was amazing. Thank you.”

 

“No!” Sherlock grinned widely, wiping his chin clean. “Thank you, Daddy. You taste yummy.” 

 

John tucked himself away, closing his trousers. He grabbed Sherlock by the chin and tilted  wonder filled eyes up to his own pride filled ones. “You are the best boy, Sherlock Holmes,” John said, firmly. “Now, go bend over the end of the bed so I can deliver on my promise.” 

 

Sherlock jumped up, almost knocking John’s head with his before he hurried to wait as directed. John laughed, picking up the thin cane beside him. He went to the edge of the bed. Sherlock’s abdomen was stretched across the mattress, and his already red arse was on display.  John placed the cane next to his boy before he went over to the cupboard. He pulled out the extra long restraints. He tied them to the headboard before he looped the other ends around Sherlock’s wrist.

 

“Just some support, baby,” John said, running his fingers along the boy’s arms as he walked to the edge of the bed.  “Do you remember why we shout ‘red’?” John asked, as the boy nodded. “Please explain it to Daddy.”

 

“Daddy said I should shout ‘red’ when I want the game to end,” Sherlock parrotted, perfectly.

 

“What are somethings that would make you want the game to end?” John asked, lovingly running his fingertips over the offered arse.

 

“If I get too scared, or it’s too much to handle.”

 

“What a good boy you are!”  John encouraged. “I’m going to start with the thighs, then go to the arse. You don’t have to count.”  John kissed the top of his boy’s head, before he scooped up the cane again. 

 

John ran the thin rattan cane down Sherlock’s spine, then arse crack. John took a deep breath, as he watched Sherlock wiggle in anticipation. A quick flick of John’s wrist, and the thin cane was hurling towards an already reddened thigh. It landed with a loud crack and a moan from both parties. The second flick landed just as quickly as the first one causing Sherlock to groan, and tug on his restraints. John didn’t wait as he quickly landed the next two on the left thigh. Sherlock reacted beautifully by arching his back, clenching his arse cheeks, growling, and whining all at once.  

  
  


“Six more,” John said, watching his boy grit his teeth and nod. “Color?”

 

“Green!” 

 

Three very swift wrist flicks landed in a tight cluster on the boy’s right arsecheek. He was panting loudly, tugging at his restraints. John ran his free hand over the waiting arsecheek before he delivered three rapid cracks. Sherlock cried out loudly, trying to scoot away from the final three. 

 

John dropped the cane, before he hurriedly untied his boy’s wrists. John slumped down onto the bed and held Sherlock in his arms, as the boy started sobbing. “Thank you, Daddy.” 

 

John kissed the top of his head, and holding him close. “You were amazing. I’m so-”

 

“Tha-thank-” Sherlock hiccuped, clinging to John. “It’s lovely, I swear.”

 

“Shh, shh, baby. I know you do. Why do you think I do it?” John asked, cradling Sherlock. 

 

“Tomorrow will be-” Sherlock started, then shook his head. 

 

“Is ten too many?”

 

“No!” Sherlock gasped, shift off his right arsecheek to his left. “It’s perfect. It’s just-”

 

“Caning is not something light-”

 

“Can I float?” Sherlock asked, shifting to his left arsecheek. 

 

“Of course!” John agreed, as he struggled to his feet while still holding Sherlock. Once standing, John walked them in the bathroom. It had several towels hanging up and an errant rubber duck sitting out. 

 

John placed Sherlock’s dominant hand on his shoulder, and worked to fill the tub. He made the water just shy of hot before he threw some sweet smelling oils in. John stood up, placing Sherlock’s hands on the tiled wall across the way.  John kissed the top of each hand before he lower himself to his knees. 

 

On the presented arse and thighs, there were angry red lines where the cane had landed. “You are so beautiful, Lockie. I love how your skin marks up.”

 

“Thank you, Daddy.”

 

“I’m going to remove your plug, ok my boy?”

 

Sherlock nodded, looking down at John. On his face was both pain and pleasure in equal measures.

 

Gingerly, John removed the pink plug from Sherlock’s arse. He threw it in the dirty toy bucket in the bathroom. “Ok, my boy. Slowly lower yourself in the tub.”  Sherlock winced as his sore arse touched the bottom of the tub, reaching for John’s hand for some comfort. John squeezed it lightly. Sherlock twisted himself onto his stomach, using his knees as an anchor. He rested his head on his own folded arms.  “How do you feel?”

 

“Good,” Sherlock started. “My arse and thighs ache, but everything else is very floaty.”

 

John laughed, grabbing a towel. He folded it over, and placed it on the edge of the tub for Sherlock to lay on. 

 

“Let’s finish our float, then I’ll go make you some toast-”

 

“Join me, Daddy,” Sherlock demanded. John nodded, and stood up slowly. He stepped into the tub around Sherlock and lower himself down. Sherlock settled his head onto John’s abdomen in a snuggle, and wrapped his arms around John’s waist. “Thank you, Daddy,” he said, sounding small again.

 

“Of course my lovely boy. You earned it.”

 

“I love you, John, ” Sherlock said, sleepily making ‘John’ sound more like ‘Jawn’ than anything else.

 

“I love you too.”  

 

“Daddy, if this is how I get rewarded when I clean the flat, what’s my reward if I bring home milk?”

 

John laughed, hugging the nearly sleeping Sherlock. “Anything you want, my boy.”


End file.
